Long Live The King
As you may know, Icefall Cave is located on Four Island, the fourth isle of the Sevii Islands, that has a frozen interior and is teeming with Ice-Pokémon. I was a Pokémon trainer, every Pokémon I caught was like adopting children. I was on my way to Sevii Islands to capture a really rare Pokémon. But as I got to Icefall Cave... That's when I heard it... It was this; screeching, growling, hissing, and vicious yawning sound, like something out of someone's nightmare. It was so loud, it can be heard at a distance. It almost sounds like a baby crying, but it's more animal than human once you think about it. I could never forget that scream as long as I live... But given no other choice, as a Pokémon Master, I have to go inside, for the sake of my goal. Once I entered the cave, the screaming ceased, and I was met with deafening silence. But, that's not what got me in the gut, it was dark. It wasn’t just dark. You could literally feel the darkness. Blackness forever. As I went through the darkness, with my Cyndaquil lighting my way using Flash, we can see a tunnel, and decided to go down it. When we went down the tunnel for what felt like an eternity, we smelled something so foul and putrid, it's the worst odor you can ever imagine. Worse than any open sewer. Also, there is a smell of burning sulfur. If you ever go to Hawaii to the volcano, they have signs posted that tell you, you cannot go beyond a certain point because of the toxicity of the burning sulfur coming up. It will kill you if you breath it. It’s called sulfur dioxide. Sulfur is just another word for brimstone. My Pokémon and I are breathing in this foul, putrid, disgusting air that we don’t want to breathe. It’s even worse than that because there’s not enough air to breathe. We have to fight for even the tiniest bit of oxygen. We feel like at any moment we’re going to die of suffocation. There were Arboks all along the edges. I could only see along the edges and through the flames. It’s so dark, it consumes the light. After what felt like months, maybe years, we finally reached something. A flight of spiral stairs made of stone. We went down it, despite are aching legs. We went down the spiraling staircase to see a little ray of light at the end of the stairs. In front of us was this large raging pit of fire. This pit was about a mile across, with flames raging high up into this open cavern. It wasn’t metaphorical or allegorical. It was real, literal fire. This is where I could first see people inside this pit. People were burning and screaming. I know this is awful to hear about. Most of us have never seen a person on fire, unless you’re a fireman. The flesh was hanging off their bones. People were screaming, and the screams were so loud, you wanted to get away from the screams but you can’t. You have to endure that. I wanted to talk to a person, just anybody. There is pleasure in conversation and being with people, but you’re kept apart. Even when I saw those people in the pit literally burning through the flames, you’re kept at a distance. You never have any conversation. You’re isolated and alone for all eternity. That alone is enough to bear. You have no purpose and no destiny. It’s just completely useless... wasting away. That's when I heard that damn scream again, it sounded like it came from a cavern on my right. Me and my Pokémon went to the cavern, and we were met with another tunnel, but it's short enough to be like a hallway in school. As we went through, we saw through some, doorway of sorts, to see a long, ginormous bridge with an endless abyss below as we looked over the edge. We looked ahead, and there, we saw what looked like some...arena? I don't know, that's what it looked like to me. But it was more than that...it was like some throne room. There we saw a throne on top of a high ledge in front of us. When me and my Pokémon came for a closer look, that's when we saw it... Oh my God, that thing... I-I just couldn't believe it. A black hand slowly crept upward from the pit below, writhing its fingers as it went. A connected black arm with little strands of hair came after it. The arm continued to reach toward the sky, growing more and more. By the end that arm had to be at least six feet long. It finally reached for the armrest of the throne on the ledge with its gangly clawed fingers and the other arm did the same as the other. As the other arm slowly reached the other armrest, the two arms began to pull itself upwards towards the throne. What we saw made us cringe. It was the most hideous thing I've ever seen, yet it was not like the other Pokémon. The shape of this monstrosity is utterly perfect with no sign of any deformities or asymmetrical features. It had two large, crimson, cat-like eyes, and a wide mouth having two rows of fierce sharp teeth, along with sporting filthy gums, large bat-like ears, and more broader spines on the back. While the upper structure is enlarged, the shoulders are more stretched, and as well surprisingly large arms with gnarly hands each possessing four clawed fingers. It's lower body is much smaller than it's upper torso as it's legs and lower chest are very skinny. It pulled itself up to the throne and sat in it. The thing then let out that horrible screech again, this time, a little louder. All of the sudden, every Pokémon in an existence came out: Bulbasuar, Ivysaur, Pikachu, Squirtle, Meowth, Rattata, every single one came out of the shadows to face me. I was surrounded by every Pokémon in the book! Could this be where the Pokémon originated? The thing on the throne couldn't have been like; 9 feet tall, tall enough to reach down from it's throne with it's long, sickly arms, pluck a Pokémon from the ground, dangle the Pokémon over the abyss, and drop it into the blackness below. Though that statement proves the terrifying creature's length, it seems to only harm Pokémon if they disobey it: which proves that it's some sort of taskmaster. I pulled out my Pokedex and used it on the creature. It then says this... "Tyranna, the Devil-Pokémon: Tyranna has been the first ever Pokémon to ever exist for a million years, and has ruled every Pokémon with an iron fist. No one ever caught Tyranna, which resulted in the Pokémon trainer's death." …What? It couldn't be…The very first Pokémon to ever have walked the Overworld for centuries? I was shocked. This is a Pokémon from Prehistoric Times! And I was there, watching it loom over me with a look of pure, unadulterated malice. The King of All Pokémon, big and small, psychic or not, water or fire, he ruled them all… He was their Alpha-Male, a horse of a different color, a cold and vengeful God… It would watch every Pokémon in an existence and tell them where to go or what to do telepathically. If he gets bored, he'll simply toy with other trainers by putting obstacles in their path, maybe even hallucinate things that aren't really there. And if he gets infuriated, he'll cause other Pokémon to get hurt, injure the trainers, or even cause big storms to strike the town their in. I just stood there, glued my eyes to this… "Tyranna" thing, and then the creature reached over towards me, and attempted to pick me up by the back of my shirt. As I was nearly inches from the ground, my Cyndaquil spewed fire at the monster's arm. The creature screeched again, and I dropped to the ground with a thud! My Cyndaquil saved my life! The creature roared in fury and my Cyndaquil urged me to run, I was hesitant at first, not wanting to leave my best friend behind! But my Pokémon begged me to go, not wanting to feel Tyranna's wrath! With a heavy heart, and out of sheer horror, I fled the cavern, the rest of the Pokémon following suit after me, I can literally feel the breath of the Pokémon chasing after me, every time I felt it upon me I begin to quicken my pace! I went up the spiral steps, down the dark tunnels, and sped out of the cave, not once looking back! By that time, I finally felt the urge to look, expecting them to knock me down to the floor, drag me back to the cave kicking and screaming... But, I didn't see them. They were gone. They seemed hesitant to leave their Hellish abode. My poor, poor Cyndaquil, took my place to save me. He didn't have to do that... He didn't have to put himself in that situation to save my life... I keep telling myself every night 'It should've been me... It should've been me...', before I ran, I saw that Demon bastard grab my poor Cyndaquil as it looked in horror, tears in it's eyes, literally begging Tyranna to spare him! I cried over my loss, and I wished that he was still here. But, I can't change that, only some legendary Pokémon can do something like that, if they aren't influenced by the monster who took my best friend away from me. I left Sevii Islands to escape it all, that cave is filled with so much evil, I can deny it no longer. That Demon had turned those Pokémon into his servants, and all who disobey him would die. I never wanted to go back to that cave... Never again... Years have past since that horrid event, and I already purchased a Meowth to keep me away from depression, looking at another Cyndaquil just leads me more and more into suicide. I don't know what that monster did to my Cyndaquil, but I already knew by the way he saved me, that it might be excruciatingly painful. Hell, it might've skinned and ate him alive for all I know. I have nightmares everyday about that whole ordeal. The smell of burning sulfur, the millions (maybe trillions) of trainers burning alive, and the appearance of the beast that is Tyranna. It all scared me, half to death. Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Haunted Pokemon Category:Pokepasta Category:Horror Category:In-world